Fate: Tobias Rieper, Hitman 47 (Hitman Series)
Profile: Identity: His True Name is 47, Hitman 47. His name of Tobias Rieper is merely an alias. Appearance: Personality: Stats: Class/Personal Skills: # Presence Concealment - Rank C (47 can easily hide his presence especially within crowds. His Presence Concealment even masks his face to others making him easily capable of hiding) # Riding - Rank D (He can ride any modern day vehicle and similar vehicles easily to an extremely good level) # Hawkeye - Rank A (He can make any bullets hit easily) # Eye of the Mind (True) - Rank A # Espionage - Rank A (47 can blend into people and even be treated like an ally as long as he was not seen changing) # Abilities: # 47 can hide in plain sight, even when changing his clothes without masking his face no one can even realise it unless they see him do it in front of them # He can sense through walls and see where are his targets. Equipment: # AMT HardBaller (Signature Weapon. Usually attached with Suppressor) # Sniper # Special Suitcase (It can Noble Phantasm: 1st, The Perfect Hitman, 47 "Activating Noble Phantasm, Eliminate the Target, 47" Legend: It takes up the origin of Agent 4 to be the perfect Hitman. Appearance: It takes the form of his suit. So whenever this Noble Phantasm is used, his disguise disappears. Effect - Passive: It enhances all items that Agent 47 wields to be more deadlier, it is very similar to LanceLot's Knight of Owner but Agent 47 allows for all objects and does not affect vehicles. Even items that cannot remotely kill anyone are harnessed to stun the targets. Effect - Active: Upon calling it's true Name, Agent 47 will magically have his suit worn and negates Blending in Plain Sight. His overall attacks becomes stronger, he can endure more attacks, reflexes and speed are faster but presence concealment drops to extremely low. 2nd, Blending in Plain Sight Legend: It is based off his stories about his amazing stealth skills. Appearance: Effect - Passive: Agent 47 can disguise himself by manipulating his outfit to look like the target. Everyone will see him as the target that Agent 47 is disguising as. The disguise can also grant some levels of skills and even the capability of using the target's Noble Phantasm. The Skills that are copied and enhanced. The Noble Phantasm can be copied and enhanced as well. However the Noble Phantasm effect are weakened if they are magic in nature and the Noble Phantasm can't be used if they are Divine in nature. Effect - Active: 3rd, The Weapon Keeper Legend: It comes from him being able to keep an unlimited number of items on him. Appearance: It takes the form of his pocket. Effects: 47 can hide as many items as he want in the pocket however due to the size, large weapons cannot be stored. Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Assassin